AlchemyClan
Welcome. This is a Clan of cats who can perform alchemy, the mystical art of analyzing, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. This Clan is owned by Phoenixfeather13TheSecond. If you want to join, leave a message on the Clan's talk page or the owner's talk page. Do not edit without permission, and you are not allowed to mess around with other users' cats. Location It is located on a huge cloud island. There is a gigantic beach leading from a meadow, an ocean of clouds leading towards a huge, and I mean HUGE, forest. The Clan lives in the gigantic forest, and can summon a cloud path leading towards the mainland if needed, mainly due to the meadow holding most medical herbs for harvest. They share tongues with StarClan in a huge altar in the center of a cloud lake. Owner News The next Gathering is coming up! Contact me if you want to be in the Gathering with AlchemyClan! Currently, this is who's coming: #Goldstar #Kindheart #Silverblaze #Onyxdusk #Pandaheart #Lustclaw #Wrathclaw #Hawkclaw Personality They are generally wary cats to outsiders, though they can be kind. In battle, they're crafty fighters who use the terrain to their advantage (i.e., keeping hidden in trees, hiding in water, etc.) When it comes to hunting, they're similar to ThunderClan in diet: mices, thrushes, voles, etc. They are on good terms with CityClan, offering them herbs every so often. Clan Leader Goldstar: Gold tom with gold eyes, best alchemist of the Clan (Phoenix) Deputy Kindheart: Gold tom with pale golden eyes, very kind, brother to Goldstar (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Silverblaze: Gold she-cat with streaks of silver, blue eyes (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Apprentice Onyxdusk: Black she-cat with blue-gray eyes, soft fur (Phoenix) Warriors Pandaheart: Small black and white she-cat with blue eyes, colored like a panda (Phoenix) Ivorydawn: Beautiful dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes, ivory claws (Sky) Lustclaw: Extremely beautiful black she-cat with violet eyes, very long claws (Phoenix) Gluttonyheart: Black tom with dark green eyes, eats a lot, son to Lustclaw (Phoenix) Envyheart: Dark green tom with green eyes, half-brother to Goldstar (Phoenix) Greedblaze: Black and gray tom with blue eyes, rarely gets hurt (Phoenix) Slothstep: Long-furred brown she-cat with green eyes (Phoenix) Wrathclaw: Black tom with hints of green, blue eyes, son to Ivorydawn (Phoenix) Apprentice: Loripaw Prideheart: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes (Sky) Wanderdawn: Huge, strong gold tom with gold eyes, father to Envyheart, Goldstar and Kindheart (Phoenix) Dawnblaze: Strong, lithe gold tom with gold eyes, brother to Wanderdawn (Phoenix) Blossomsky: Brown she-cat with green eyes, pink splashes of fur (Phoenix) Blazecloud: Black tom with ginger paws (Phoenix) Hawkclaw: Gold she-cat with blue eyes, long claws. (Phoenix) Blackwind: Black she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Ivyvine: Light brown tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell legs, green eyes.(Phoenix) Darkcloud: Black tom with blue eyes (Phoenix) Duskshadow: Black tom with long fur, blue eyes (Phoenix) Moonclaw: Small, slender, light yellow-blonde tom with soft, medium length fur, long claws, and pale sky-blue eyes rimmed in black fur (Elorisa) Nicholas - Aged-looking, muscular, slender, handsome, long-furred, fluffy, long-legged, skinny, powerful, broad-shoudered, white tom with pale gray, silver, and light brown streaks in his fur, mint-green patches and paws that seem to smell of mint, and very pale blue, almost white, eyes that seem to eminate trails of mint-green fire. A former rogue. (Dove) Perenelle - Elegant, aged-looking, pretty, sleek, long-furred, fluffy, glossy, charming, slender, wise, eloquent, powerful, black she-cat with silver streaks in her fur, a long, silky plume of a tail with a white tip, well-musculad broad shoulders, long, pure white claws, and very pale blue, almost white eyes that seem to eminate trails of white fire. A former rogue. (Dove) Dogleap: Sturdy brown tom with green eyes (Phoenix) Blueshade - Navy blue tom with gray markings (Mistfire) Razorwing - Calico she-cat with very sharp claws (Mistfire) Darkpool - Dark gray tom with green eyes the exact color of leaves (Mistfire) Littlestorm: Small black tom with soft blue eyes (Phoenix) Leafsun: Brown tom with lighter brown stripes and a leaf on his forehead (Phoenix) Snarlecho: Huge, muscular brown tom with gray eyes. (Phoenix) Snakeslither: Ginger she-cat with lighter stripes like a snake's (Phoenix) Chaosstorm: Tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes (Phoenix) Featherwind: Pale, small, feathery, gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. (Phoenix) Lemonblaze: Gold she-cat with icy blue eyes and long fur. (Phoenix) Sunwall: Gold tom with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Goldensilver - Elegant, curly-haired, charming, pretty, slender, long-legged, medium-sized, fluffy, silky-furred, long-legged, slightly muscular, golden-blonde she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and muzzle, soft-furred silver paws that seem to smell of vanilla, long silver claws, and big, bright blue eyes with scattered silver flecks and streaks and seem to eminate trails of silver fire. (Dove) Sunrain - Muscular, curly-haired, handsome, slender, long-legged, large, broad-shouldered, fluffy, silky-furred, long-legged, agile, slightly menacing, golden-ginger tom with a white chest, underbelly, and muzzle, soft-furred gold paws that seem to smell of oranges, long gold claws, and big, bright blue eyes with scattered gold flecks and streaks and seem to eminate trails of gold fire. (Dove) Berrystorm: Fluffy, soft-furred cream tom with round, water-blue eyes. Deaf in one ear. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Turquoisepaw Dotdapple: Small, black flecked, soft-furred, white tom with big amber eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Sandpaw Emeraldmeadow: Golden brown she-cat with emerald-colored eyes (Phoenix) Apprentice Diamondpaw Snowleaf: White she-cat with blue eyes and black ear tips. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Bronzepaw Shroudnight: black she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, strange glow. (Phoenix) Tidalquench: black tom with white stripes and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Chokidragon: Grey tom with blue eyes and rather sharp claws. (Phoenix) Foxsun: Ginger she-cat with white paws, white tipped tail, and black ears, blue eyes. (Phoenix) Mothdawn: Gold she-cat with darker gold swirls and green eyes. (Phoenix) Dappleglade: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Willowstream: Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Dawnstream: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (Phoenix) Apprentices Loripaw: Light blue she-kit with light purple eyes. Has oddly sparkly fur. (Phoenix) Turquoisepaw: Blue-green she-cat with emerald green eyes, amazing singer. (Phoenix) Sandpaw: Sandy brown she-cat with gray eyes. (Phoenix) Diamondpaw: Icy blue she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Bronzepaw: Bronze tabby tom with shining gold eyes. (Phoenix) Springpaw: Pale ginger she-cat with small, blossom-shaped patches on her back, one amber eye, and one green eye. (Mistfire) Emberpaw: Gray tom with ginger tabby patches and blue eyes. (Mistfire) Cedarpaw: Black tom with green eyes. (Mistfire) Queens and Kits Kindlecloud: Ginger she-cat with long, silky, wispy fur, a featherlike tail, blue eyes that can reflect whatever they're seeing, and slightly lighter paws that leave trails of sparks. Helps queens with their kits. (Mistfire) Sweetkit: small, beautiful, delicate, gentle, silky, shorthaired, soft, mottled creamy milky brown she-cat with hints of darker brown, softer, gentler paws, feathery dark chocolate and milk chocolate wings, and sparkling, glittery, slightly frosted, loving, adorable, charming, ocean-blue eyes. She can manipulate fire. (Phoenix) Dawnkit: cream she-cat with green eyes and dawn-colored wings with hints of indigo. (Phoenix) Elders Lilyfur: Pale gray she-cat, was once brown, with gray eyes (Phoenix) Scarface: Brown tom with a x-shaped scar on face, red eyes, former loner and before that, formerly of SandstormClan. (Phoenix) RPG Center Current events going on right now: *Rogue cats attacking the Clan *Mysterious monsters attacking the Clan Sign your posts with the four ~s or hit the siggy button. Have fun~! Rogue Troubles Kindheart noticed there was a new scent in the forest as he sniffed. "You noticed?" Wrathclaw asked. "You were my apprentice, Wrathclaw, but don't act like one. Yes, I can scent them," Kindheart added, reluctantly. Wrathclaw sighed. "We must be prepared," he meowed. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Monster Invasion Hawkclaw was looking out onto the altar. "Onyxdusk, has StarClan spoken?" she asked the black she-cat next to her. "No. All we can do right now is be prepared for whatever comes next," Onyxdusk answered.♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And we have no idea what that might be?" asked Prideheart. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxdusk looked troubled. "Silverblaze hasn't said anything to me either, to be honest. And it isn't any cat's fault Goldstar nearly lost a life from those black and white monsters," she meowed. Goldstar defended the camp against black monsters with long claws. The white monsters were strong with their legs. He received near-fatal wounds, though Silverblaze saved him. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart nodded in agreement. "I just hope what ever is coming, it's not worse than what we've already got to deal with." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If you want to call Goldstar small, go ahead, but he will FLIP OUT if you do ;D) Goldstar padded up to his warriors. He was actually about the size of a new warrior, despite his legacy. "You okay?" Onyxdusk asked. "I'm fine. We have to be ready for the next time those monsters attack, however," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart looked in respect at the leader. Small (XD) though he was, he was as fearless as any cat could imagin. "I'm glad you survived." Prideheart murmured humbly, belying his name. "I'm sure we'll be ready for the next attack." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Goldstar: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! XD) Goldstar nodded. Envyheart bounded up. "Silverblaze says to get your tails back to camp before she feeds them to the crows," he meowed. Goldstar's tail twitched in embarrassment. "Come on, let's go before Silverblaze flips out for the umpteenth time," he ordered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart purred in amuzment and followed the others as they headed to camp. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) The cats came back to camp with Silverblaze glaring at them. "Where were you?" she asked. "Just looking out at the altar, sheesh. You're pretty clingy," Envyheart teased. Silverblaze sighed. "In any case, I ask you stay near camp. We can't be too careful," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart glanced at the others. "I'm gonna go take a bath, if nobody needs me." he said. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Go ahead," Goldstar meowed (LOL). Kindheart padded towards Goldstar. "Can you come with me?" the gold tom asked. Goldstar nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart wandered off to take his bath. (Hehe) [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 02:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart led Goldstar to one of the cloud rivers. It was coated with black stuff (no, not oil.) and seemed to slow the river down. "What is that stuff?" Goldstar asked. "I don't know, but I've advised no cat to go near it. Silverblaze said she and Lustclaw would look at it better soon," Kindheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ivorydawn padded up to them. "What is that?" she asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If you can believe it, Ivorydawn mentored Goldstar, then Goldblaze, and Kindheart, when they were apprentices. And she was mean. Not telling you how to roleplay, just explaining what happened pre-roleplay) Goldstar and Kindheart shuffled away from Ivorydawn. "Er, we found this black gunk in the river. I've told all cats to stay away, though Silverblaze and Lustclaw said they'd look at it later," Kindheart explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ooooh, fun! :) Ivorydawn nodded cooly, giving both cats a sharp glare. "Then what are you going here?" she asked pointedly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Weelll...not always mean. I forgot to add in her mate.) Goldstar and Kindheart flinched. "I was on patrol with Wrathclaw and Dogpelt earlier and found this, so I told them not to tell any other cat," Kindheart explained. "And as leader, I can't neglect my Clan!" Goldstar explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Who's her mate? I didn't check.) Ivorydawn nodded slowly, then turned and padded away. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm going to add him in.) Goldstar and Kindheart sighed in relief as she left. "Sometimes, I think she's Wrathclaw in disguise," Goldstar commented. Kindheart sighed. "In any case, we can't tell the Clan until it's safe," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Which one is he? Snarl?) Ivorydawn padded back to camp, wondering why Goldstar and Kindheart seemed so nervous around her. (XD) [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yes) Silverblaze went through the herbs, murmuring their uses. "StarClan help us through," she murmured.♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart, strolling outside the den, had heard her and padded inside. "You okay? Anything I can do to help?" he asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes. Keep Wrathclaw from going outside the camp. He's got a cold," Silverblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart's eyes glittered with amuzement. "Should be a challenge." he meowed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze nodded. "If he protests, tell him to take a nap. Snarlecho's worried about him, and if Ivorydawn sees her only surviving son has a cold, she'll rip every cat's fur off," she reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- The nursery exploded with coughs. Darkpool padded in, full of concern for his mate. Kindlecloud was inside, hacking. Darkpool sighed. "Get some herbs from Silverblaze." he mewed. "You're expecting my kits, and you need to stay healthy." Mistfire Epic Fail 17:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxdusk headed inside the den, feverfew and lavender in her jaws. "Here. Silverblaze told me to give this to Kindlecloud," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Kindlecloud lapped up the herbs. Already, she felt strength returning to her fever-racked body. "Thanks, Onyxdusk." "My pleasure." Onyxdusk purred. Mistfire Epic Fail 23:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze padded to the center of camp and meowed loud enough for every cat to hear, "If anyone's sick, come straight to my den. We can't suffer illness so soon before newleaf!" ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wrathclaw, you here?" Prideheart padded into the warriors' den, looking for his sick clanmate. "Silverblaze says you're to stay in camp! Please don't make me have to deal with your mother!" he added pleadingly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "FINE," Wrathclaw spat. He curled up in his nest. "And tell Lustclaw and Envyheart I can't go on patrol," the tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Kindlecloud stretched and yawned. She couldn't wait to move back into the nursery. Suddenly, a pain struck her and she yowled. "My kits are coming!" Onyxdusk brought her some raspberry leaves, and she lapped them up. "Don't worry, everything will be over soon." soothed the medicine apprentice. ... A while later, Kindlecloud was curled up in her nest, nursing 3 kits. She nosed one, and it mewled in protest, its feed interrupted. Darkpool burst into the den, his eyes alight with pride. "They're beautiful!" "Would you like to name them?" purred Kindlecloud sleepily. "Okay, I'll name the she-kit. How about Springkit?" "Sure. And the black tom can be Cedarkit, and the gray-and-ginger tom can be Emberkit." Mistfire Epic Fail 03:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onxdusk padded out of the nursery, weary. Silverblaze was padding out the warrior's den, relief in her eyes. "Blazecloud got over his cold," she informed. Onyxdusk sighed in relief. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueshade nodded. "That's good. Kindlecloud and the kits won't be so prone to sickness." Mistfire Epic Fail 03:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blazecloud lumbered out of the warrior's den. His eyes betrayed nothing, though he dove straight for the fresh-kill pile. Hawkclaw came after him, love in her eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 13:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart went to look for Lustclaw and Envyheart. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:44, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lustclaw and Envyheart were sharing tongues near the warrior's den. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing chose a mouse from the freshkill pile. She shot an amused glance at Blazecloud, who was sitting back, massaging his stomach, and purring. Mistfire Epic Fail 01:32, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hawkclaw loves calling Blazecloud "Sir" for no reason XD) "Sir, should you really eat like that?" Hawkclaw asked. Onyxdusk saw Blazecloud and placed a water chestnut by his paws. "Take this with your prey. It'll clear your nose," she meowed. Blazecloud lapped up the herb and at the rest of his prey. 5 seconds later, the tom was running around camp, yowling his tongue off. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkpool padded from the nursery. "Keep it down! Kindlecloud just got the kits to sleep." Mistfire Epic Fail 01:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkclaw ran behind Blazecloud and managed to dump water on the tom with moss. Blazecloud calmed down. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindlecloud padded out of the nursery and stretched. "Thank goodness. If I had to stand one more second with that mousebrained tom yowling I'd claw my own ears off!" Mistfire Epic Fail 02:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You have to admit, it was kind of funny," Wrathclaw reminded, choosing a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Onyxdusk placed another water chestnut by the mouse. "It'll clear your nose, but take some water with it," the black she-cat ordered. Wrathclaw ate the water chestnut with his mouse, then lapped up some water at the nearby stream. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Springkit bounced out of the nursery, followed by Cedarkit. "Wow! Everything's so big and bright out here!" Kindlecloud hurried over. "Where's Emberkit?" "Sleeping." mewed Springkit. Mistfire Epic Fail 18:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wrathclaw noticed and padded over to the kits. "Hello, young ones," he greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 19:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Springkit sniffed at Wrathclaw. "Wow, you're big!" Mistfire Epic Fail 16:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wrathclaw purred. "That's because I'm a warrior, little one," he explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Springkit nodded in understanding. "Ohhh. ''Will I be that big when I make warrior, too?" 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 16:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Maybe," Wrathclaw answered. At once, the hunting patrol came back with two gold cats. One had long fur and was a she-cat, and the other was a tom with short fur. "Who are they?" Wrathclaw asked Pandaheart. "They're loners we found near the cloud sea. They wish to join the Clan," Pandaheart answered. And so, the she-cat was named Lemonblaze, and the tom Sunwall. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Cedarkit was playing with Springkit when he tumbled into Lemonblaze. Lemonblaze jumped away, startled, while Kindlecloud apologized for the kits. "I'm so sorry. My kits are rather rambunctious today." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze grunted and walked away. Sunwall sighed. "Forgive my sister. We lived in mountains for awhile, and she grew cold to others," he meowed to Kindlecloud. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindlecloud shook her head. "Quite all right." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkclaw set the rest of the prey from the hunting patrol on the pile. "Nice job, Pandaheart," she praised her sister. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Springkit bounded over and took a plump mouse from the pile. "Let's share this!" 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze took a crow and headed into the warriors den. It would take a while before she would grow used to the Clan. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 19:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing picked out a vole and settled into her nest beside Lemonblaze's. The quiet little tortoiseshell blinked. "You'll get used to it. I used to be a loner, too." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze just tore into her crow. Kindheart, who was trying to nap, saw Lemonblaze and sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing scooted over to Kindheart. "I'd like to make friends with her, but... she just shuts me out!" she mewed discouragingly. 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sunwall did say the two were in the mountains. They must have been betrayed many times over for Lemonblaze to grow so cold," Kindheart reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing stretched. "Then I must have had a relatively easy life as a loner." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Probably," Kindheart murmured sadly. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, well. I'll do it gradually. She'll get more and more used to the Clan, until eventually she will be like a Clanborn cat. Like me, but I took much less longer." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 00:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Since no one's going to say the taboo and call Goldstar short, this is going to be hilarious...BC) Goldstar poked his head inside the den. "Lemonblaze, can you come on patrol with Gluttonyheart and I?" he asked. "Why should I, shorty?" Lemonblaze growled. Kindheart flinched. "Razorwing, we should probably leave..." he meowed. Goldstar's tail twitched like a snake. "I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" Goldstar growled through gritted teeth. "I said, why should I, shorty?" Lemonblaze repeated. Kindheart squeaked in fear and dragged Razorwing outside as a yelling fight began between Lemonblaze and Goldstar with some clawing action. Any cats inside the warriors den fled at the sound of the two arguing. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE SWALLOWED UP BY A MOUSE?!" "ME, THAT'S WHO, SHORTY!" The two cats screeched at each other. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing pressed against Kindheart. "Hey, that was a pretty good comeback." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 00:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Y-Yeah, but...the last time Goldstar flipped out like that..." Kindheart began then shuddered. Lustclaw padded over. "The last time someone called Goldstar short, Darkcloud and Blazecloud were in the medicine cat's den for five days," the beautiful she-cat informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing shivered. "Geez... I wouldn't want to find myself in the middle of ''that, then." Mistfire Epic Fail 00:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Believe me, you do not want to be in there. I think only Goldstar's mentor, Ivorydawn, managed to stop him when he went on his warpath. And she did not choose a good path," Slothstep informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What did she do?" Mistfire Epic Fail 01:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Kindheart shuddered as he remembered... Goldpaw sighed. "And we have to learn about herbs, why?" he asked. Kindpaw sighed. Lilyfur's tail twitched. "Because, shorty, if you were to find yourself without a medicine cat, you'd have to learn to heal yourself," she meowed, sharply. Goldpaw's tail twitched. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T CLIMB DOWN FROM A TREE?!" he yowled. At once, Ivorydawn planted a paw on his tail. Goldpaw froze, then looked up to see his teacher had glaring eyes. "If you dare show harm to our medicine cat, I will personally kill you," she hissed. Goldpaw shrank, and scampered to join his brother. "That's pretty much how it went," Kindheart informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So couldn't somebody call Ivorydawn to sort it all out, again?" mewed Razorwing. Mistfire Epic Fail 23:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Do you want him to be traumitized?" Envyheart questioned. At once, the yelling stopped. "What happened?" Kindheart called. Goldstar came out of his den, his fur on end. At once, Kindheart felt a dark wind. "Something bad is about to happen, and I fear AlchemyClan could be destroyed," Goldstar murmured in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 10:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing crouched, her eyes wide with terror. "Something... something's coming! Something terrible!" Springkit tumbled to the ground wailing. "Scared... scared... darkness!" Mistfire Epic Fail 15:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- As if the words summoned it, a black creature snook into camp. Lemonblaze shot out of the warriors den and killed it with a neck bite. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing poked it with a claw. "What is that?" Mistfire Epic Fail 15:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That, Razorwing, is one of the monsters that have been attacking AlchemyClan. Don't you remember?" Kindheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing thought for a second. "Oh yeah!" Mistfire Epic Fail 16:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze sniffed and leapt again and struck down another creature. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing clawed at a creature, but it gurgled and pinned her down. "Help!" Mistfire Epic Fail 01:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart rushed to Razorwing's rescue and knocked the monster off. Envyheart and Lustclaw sent another one packing. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 11:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Phoenix: Hmmm... I've been looking through the earlier posts, and if Kindheart doesn't have a mate, Razorwing could be falling in love with him.) "Thank you... Kindheart." mewed Razorwing. Whirling, she slashed at a monster and it ran off screeching. Mistfire Epic Fail 22:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldensilver poked her head out of the warriors' den, curious. "What's going on?" she asked. Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moon 22:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I support KindXRazor!) "Goldensilver, monsters are attacking!" Goldstar yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldensilver's eyes widened as Sunrain rushed out of the den, hearing Goldstar's call. Nicholas and Perenelle followed. "C'mon, Goldensilver!" said Sunrain, slashing at a monster. Goldensilver ran out of the den and knocked down a monster that was creeping up on Nicholas and Perenelle. Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moon 22:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze stood against the onslaught, baring her teeth. "Protect the queens, kits and elders! Fan out!" she yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Alright! Should Razorwing have kitses with him?) Razorwing slashed bravely at a monster who was trying to get into the elders' den. "Get-" -slash- "away-" -slash- "you monsters!" Mistfire Epic Fail 15:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yup :3) At once, Scarface tore out of the elders den and placed his right paw on a monster's face. Within seconds, it exploded. "What kind of alchemy is that?" Lustclaw wondered. "Scarface is the only cat we know that uses such alchemy. He just seems to know it," Goldstar answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Exploding monster, huh?" mewed Razorwing. Mistfire Epic Fail 20:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "For your information," Scarface meowed, standing up, looking like the noble warrior he once was, "my Clan was destroyed. We knew alchemy, but a single cat wiped us all out. He was black as the night, and his eyes were colder than any blizzard. I only learned part of alchemy, up to the deconstruction part, and that is why it has to be this way." Goldstar felt a dark breeze again. "Razorwing, Springkit, Kindheart, come here now!" the gold tom ordered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Springkit and razorwing hurried towards Goldstar. Mistfire Epic Fail 21:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We have to meet with other cats at the Crystal Pool," Goldstar meowed. "And leave AlchemyClan alone?" Kindheart questioned. "No. Lemonblaze, you're in charge until we get back!" Goldstar ordered. He opened a cloud path towards the cave. "Let's go," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing and Springkit followed. Razorwing cast an uncertain towards Lemonblaze. She was looking smug and uncertain at the same time. Remembering Goldstar's fight with her, Razorwing wasn't sure if she was the right choice. Mistfire Spring rain falls 03:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze was a little nervous. Even though she had fought too many times to count, she had never led before. At once, a shadowy monster leapt onto Lilyfur. Lemonblaze hurtled over to the monster and dispatched it with one blow. "Don't you dare hurt my Clan!" Lemonblaze yowled at the monster. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindlecloud let out a slight hiss, culing her tail protectively around her kits. "Your Clan? It was Goldstar's Clan, last time I checked." Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We are all in the same Clan. Goldstar trusted the Clan to me while he, Kindheart, Razorwing and Springkit are away. If I were to let it fall, I'd never forgive myself," Lemonblaze meowed, slashing another monster. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindlecloud growled and slashed at a monster that had made the mistake of getting too close to her kits. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze yowled as she drove a bigger monster out. It must have led the attack! Pandaheart, Envyheart and Lustclaw drove the monster out, along with the other monsters. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkpool panted, blood trickling from a gash aabove his eye. "Is that all?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I guess so," Sunwall meowed. At once, an orange tom with black crow wings and long claws flew into camp. He landed clumsily. "Who are you?" Blazecloud asked. "I'm Crowtalon. I escaped from the labratory Twolegs use," Crowtalon panted. He bluntly explained what the Laboratory was. "That's horrible," Lemonblaze meowed. "We'd welcome you into the Clan, but our leader isn't here right now," Sunwall informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindlecloud stepped forwards. "Goldstar isn't here, but the least we could do is give you sanctuary." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you," Crowtalon thanked. Onyxdusk and Silverblaze got to treating the Clan and their newest, though not official, member. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldensilver watched Crowtalon, her blue and silver eyes sparkling. Her brother Sunrain padded over. "You like him, don't you?" he asked his sister. "Y-yes," stammered Goldensilver. "I guess." Sunrain smiled. "Then go talk to him." Goldensilver's eyes grew wide. "You know that I had enough trouble before AlchemyClan with talking with other cats apart from you, Nicholas, and Perenelle." "Aw, come on, Goldensilver. Just go talk to him." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 20:51, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Any cat that has wounds come to me. Goldstar does not need to have warriors dying while he's away," Silverblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkpool lapped at the drying blood on his belly. "I'm fine. No need to treat me." Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nonsense. Goldstar would have my pelt if he found out I didn't treat everyone in the fight," Silverblaze meowed, treating Darkpool with goldenrod. "Irony!" Envyheart coughed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Irony?) Darkpool tried to wriggle away, but Silverblaze held him fast. "Come on! I want to... uh... see if Kindlecloud is all right!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Goldstar is afraid of Silverblaze's temper. Silverblaze doesn't want to make her leader mad.) "Kindlecloud is okay!" Onyxdusk reported, now treating Sunwall's flank wounds. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fiiii-ne." muttered Darkpool. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze chuckled as she treated Loripaw. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 13:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkpool siffed at the poultice. "Will it sting?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "As long as it's not aggravated, it won't," Onyxdusk meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 14:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good." purred Darkpool. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxdusk nodded. Lemonblaze had a thin wound on her throat, and blood oozed slowly out of it as Silverblaze patched it up. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 17:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindlecloud licked Cedarpaw's head. "Thank goodness the monsters are gone." Mistfire Spring rain falls 03:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze struggled to sit up. "Lemonblaze, don't worry, everyone's fine," Silverblaze reassured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cedarpaw bounced over. "Gee, your wounds look bad!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's nothing," Lemonblaze meowed. Sunwall licked his sister's flank, spooked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindlecloud licked Sunwall's cheek. "It's not always like this." she promised. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Intro Blackspark, a cat that killed all of Scarface's Clan, which I will reveal soon) Sunwall nodded. "When we were loners, we never saw monsters like that. The worst we saw were normally rogues who wanted a piece of prey or two," he meowed. "My, my, how sweet," a sarcastic voice meowed. Lemonblaze stiffened, then looked around. Somehow, a black tom with some fur hanging over one of his blizzard blue eyes managed to get into camp without being noticed. "Who are you?" Snarlecho challenged. "I am Blackspark. I presume this is AlchemyClan?" Blackspark asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 16:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why do you want to know?" snarled Darkpool. Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarface let out a angry yowl. "You! You're the one who killed my Clan so long ago!" he accused. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 17:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whose Clan?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "SandstormClan. We were a proud Clan who never wanted to fight, but then one day, he and his kind showed up!" Scarface snarled. "I remember you. It's Scar...kit or paw, right?" Blackspark meowed. "Scar''face''. Get it right," Scarface snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's a thing of the past." Kindlecloud mewed. Mistfire Spring rain falls 18:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackspark rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm here to take this Clan down on my master's orders," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You better not!" shrieked Kindlecloud. She launched herself at Blackspark, claws glowing whitehot, with sparks shooting from them. Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackspark snorted and stepped to the side. He shook his head. "Such mousebrained cats. Why would you come here, Scarface?" ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindlecloud skidded off. "Hey!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 18:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Let me show you what I can do." Blackspark's eyes glowed, and a cat made of clouds appeared in front of him. Blackspark placed his paw on the cloud-cat's head, and red sparks flew from his paw. In an instant, the cloud cat exploded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, impressive." Mistfire Spring rain falls 18:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's how you killed my Clan and family! Why don't you just die?!" Scarface snarled. "Because of the Military I work for. They don't let you die that easily," Blackspark responded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Military?" mewed Kindlecloud. Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm from the Military Cats organization. We're a collection of rouges, loners, even Clan cats, most noticebly, AlchemyClan," Blackspark meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 12:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So are you good or bad?" mewed Cedarpaw. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It all depends on the cat in charge. Right now, my leader, Bradley, says I have to scout out new recruits," Blackspark meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'd like to join!" mewed Springpaw. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's not that kind of place," Scarface spat. "Oh? And you would know?" Blackspark meowed. "The Military Cats are creating kinds of cats that shouldn't even exist!" Scarface snarled. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Like what?" Springpaw mewed suspiciously. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I suppose none of you have heard of the taboo?" Blackspark guessed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nope." mewed Cedarpaw. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "There is a taboo for alchemy. You can do anything you want, except cat transmutation," Blackspark explained. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Transmutation meaning...?" asked Springpaw. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "As in, no bringing dead cats back to life," Blackspark responded. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoaaa..." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've heard of that," Hawkclaw meowed, flicking her tail. "You can't bring a dead cat back to life because it's unlawful, right?" Blackspark chuckled, grinning. "That's not the reason. It's to prevent an army of cats from rising up made of alchemy." ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 17:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's cheating StarClan." mewed Springpaw. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 17:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC)- ---- "BLACKSPARK!" Goldstar's yowl rang across camp. He leapt at Blackspark angrily. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 17:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart lunged and grappled onto Blackspark's throat, trying to tear it open. Dawn Before Dusk 21:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackspark shoved Lavenderheart off with his hindpaws. He smirked with sinister intentions in his eyes. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool snarled and sent a blaze of white-hot wind towards Blackspark. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackspark raised his right paw and it blew up mere inches from his muzzle. "I wasn't called the Crimson-Pawed Alchemist because I enjoyed sunsets," he muttered. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Faolanwolf appeared out of nowhere and turned into a wolf, pinning down Blackspark, grabbing the tom's scruff, and shaking it wildly like a mad dog. The tom in his jaws couldn't move one bit! Dawn Before Dusk 11:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Springpaw shrieked and leapsed backwards into Cedarpaw. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 11:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Blackspark's unsual power is to make things go boom. Don't worry, he didn't injure Faolanwolf too badly. BC) Blackspark snorted and placed his paw on Wolf-Faolan's leg. It suddenly spazzed and the wolf collapsed, releasing Blackspark. ♥Phoenixfeather Happy Birthday to me!♥ 12:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "FAOLANWOLF!" Lavenderheart shrieked. She put a wall of dark magic (when Mapleshade hit her with a beam of dark magic, Lavenderheart absorbed its skills and power, but she's not evil) around Blackspark. Despite what Blackspark tried, the wall would not break or explode. It repelled his powers. She made it smaller and smaller, shrinking the tom each time until it was super-tiny and breakable by a large cat. "Who want to step on him?" she mewed. Dawn Before Dusk 12:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Er...please don't kill Blackspark. I have a cruel and unusual punishment for him.) Blackspark refused to scream in terror. Instead, a maleficent smile formed on his face. "This is fun!" he yowled in joy. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know, I wasn't going to. What would Richtofen say to Blackspark? Richtofen: Stop. Stealing. My. LINES!) Lavenderheart tried to step on him, but the small brick encasing the tom began to roll away everytime she tried to crush him! Dawn Before Dusk 13:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This is annoying," Blackspark muttered. He tried his best to chip away the brick. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool tried to hold the brick in place, but it rolled over her tail. "****!!!!" she screeched. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whisperpool, that was dirty!" Phoenixfeather scolded. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not quite as dirty as what I'm going to say next.." muttered Whisperpool through clenched teeth. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Kits, cover your ears!" Snowheart warned any kits in the area. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm not a kit, I'm an apprentice. So does that mean I can leave my ears uncovered?" asked Springpaw. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather shrugged as suddenly, Blackspark broke free. ">:)" was his face. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "####### ****!!!!" Whisperpool roared as Blackspark broke free. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather's mouth dropped open. "Bad Whisperpool, there are young cats watching!" she scolded. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And besides, they didn't need an extra language lesson." joked Springpaw. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scarface strode up to Blackspark. "None of you fight him. He destroyed my Clan, and I have to be the one to take revenge," he growled. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:45, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He's yours." promised Whisperpool. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG